


Put Your Arms Around Me

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: AMV, Contest Entry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "So many ups and downs, and nothing changed. That's why I know I'm here to stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a beta conest which I believe I won. 
> 
> Song- Put your arms around me by Natsha Bedingfield


End file.
